Fractions derived from BCG and other Mycobacteria are being examined for their ability to cause regression of established tumors in laboratory animals. Components which have been found to have activity are being totally chemically characterized. To date work has focused on mycolic acid-containing glycolipids and lipopolysaccharide components of the bacterial cell walls, and new methods have been developed for the isolation and fractionation of these components.